naruto_shinobi_collection_jpfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Characters that only appear as enemies, being unplayable. Root Root (根) members are common enemies from Run Parts and opponents in the Battle Part from the first Normal Mission and some Event Missions. In Battle Parts they mainly use normal attacks, but also have two unnamed Skills. Mizuki Mizuki (ミズキ) is the opponent in the Battle Parts from chapter 2 of the Normal Missions and in some Event Missions. He uses a Weapon type Skill and is weak to Taijutsu Skills. Yoroi Akadō Yoroi Akadō (赤胴ヨロイ Akadō Yoroi) is the opponent in the first tutorial from Iruka. As a tutorial, he is not a tough opponent. He is weak to Water Release and Wind Release Skills. Oto Oto (音, lit. "Sound") are ninjas from Otogakure that mainly appear as enemies in some Run Parts, being stronger than Root enemies in most appearances. They also appear in the Battle Part from a chapter in the Normal Missions, where they use Weapon Skills. Prajñā Group Prajñā (般若 Hannya) group members appear as enemies in Event Missions, mainly in the Run Part. Usually they are stronger than Root and Oto enemies. White Zetsu While playable, the White Zetsu army are recurring enemies in the Battle Part from Event Missions, specially when relaated to the Fourth Shinobi World War. They only use normal attacks and aren't tough opponents if the player has a strong team. In some events the White Zetsus are immune to all Skill types and have high Attack Power, being able to kill most characters with 1-3 hits even if they have level 100, but also have low Defense Power or HP, dying with few normal hits from a character, making Agility a key factor on defeating them. Players can also use Skills that ignore immunity to defeat them, like the Spiralling Strife Spheres from Naruto Uzumaki "Nurturing Bonds". Mahiru, Kakkō, and Taiseki Mahiru (マヒル), Kakkō (カッコウ), and Taiseki (タイセキ) are three shinobi from Iwagakure that died during the Third Shinobi World War. They appear as enemies in some Event Missions and attack with Weapon skills. Mahiru.png|Mahiru Kakkou.png|Kakkō Taiseki.png|Taiseki Six Paths of Pain While the Deva Path and the two Animal Paths are playable, the Human Path (人間道 Ningendō), Preta Path (餓鬼道 Gakidō), Asura Path (修羅道 Shuradō), and Naraka Path (地獄道 Jigokudō) only appeared as enemies in Event Missions. Third Raikage The Third Raikage (三代目雷影 Sandaime Raikage) appeared as an enemy in the highest rank mission from the event to obtain Rasa "Conveying his Love" in October 2016. Steaming Danger Tyranny Steaming Danger Tyranny (蒸危暴威 Jōki Bōi) is an explosive Clone that appeared as an enemy in the event to obtain Gengetsu Hōzuki "Kirigakure's Kabukimono" in October 2016, also appearing in Gengetsu's attack of same name. Mochi Mochi (餅) is the usu with mochi from Tsunade "Attractive Adult". It appeared as an enemy in the 2017 New Year event, where the player's characters have 30 turns to damage it as much as possible to gain the mochi material for the event's Shinobi Tools. It is of the Heart attribute and has no attacks, but is able of enhancing its Defense Power and decreasing the player's stats. Nine-Tails Nine-Tails (九尾 Kyūbi) is an opponent from United Front Missions. The Nine-Tails is divided into Body (本体, actually marked as the head), Right Hand (右手) and Left Hand (左手), each with its own strengths and weaknesses. Only the body is required to be defeated, but defeating the paws before the body will grant extra rewards in the end of the battle. At first the Nine-Tails will only attack with its paws, each hitting all characters with a quick swipe. Defeating the paws will make it stop attacking with them. After some turns, it will roar to increase its stats and later use a powerful Tailed Beast Ball. Some events drop the paws as targets, having only the head. This makes the Nine-Tails more dangerous as its attacks cannot be disabled. Gengo Gengo (ゲンゴ) appeared as the opponent from one of the April 2017 events based on Shikamaru Hiden. He mainly increases his stats and uses weakenings on his opponents, and occassionally attacks with 轟襲斬撃, a Weapon Skill where he summons a sword and attacks with it, instantly killing one opponent. Gold and Silver Brothers Kinkaku (金角) and Ginkaku (銀角) were two shinobi from Kumogakure who were the most notorious criminals in the history of their village and were revived during the Fourth Shinobi World War. They appeared as opponents from one of the August 2017 events, were they were weak to the newly introduced Storm Release Skill type (from Darui "Humble Fortune") and resistant to other Skills. Kinkaku's Skills: *'Bashōsen: Coil of Fire' (芭蕉扇・火の巻) - Unique Skill type. Damages all enemies and can cause the Ablaze state. *'Kōkinjō' (幌金縄) - Unique Skill type. Damages one enemy and can cause the Kotodama state, which reduces Agility. Ginkaku's Skills: *'Shichiseiken' (七星剣) - Unique Skill type. Damages one enemy, causing more damage if the enemy has the Kotodama state. *'Benihisago' (紅葫蘆) - Unique Skill type. Damages all enemies, causing critical damage to enemies with the Kotodama state. Moya-nin The Moya-nin (モヤ忍) appeared as enemies in a June 2019 event. Category:Characters